DB Alternate Universe (AU)
by freeraynman
Summary: What if the DBZ villains and heroes were not fully one dimensional characters? What was the earth government's response to the events in DBZ? How did Gero manage to build such strong and advanced androids? Why did Frieza hate sayans so much? How did the sayan's join the Planet Trade Organization? Come explore the answers to these questions and more in this retelling of DBZ!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** What I am trying to achieve with this retelling is to cover as many plot holes as possible and try to expand the world and the world mechanisms that are at work or should be at work in the world of DBZ.

Because of that there will be elements that will be borrowed from tv shows, movies and animations fantasy, sci-fy and books in general that do a good job of world building.

Please enjoy the story and don't hesitate to leave a review or ask questions, I will do my best to address them!

888888888888888888888888888888

 **Chapter 1**

"Dad, are you sure this is the right way? I can't see an island anywhere" said a young boy wearing a green hat, white shirt and green tunic with green pants. Gohan son of Son Goku the renowned martial artist who had won the last 'World Strongest Under Heaven' tournament, was on a trip to see his father's friends.

"Don't worry Gohan, Nimbus knows the way there better than even those talking things in your grandpa's fancy cars, it won't be too long now." As if taking a cue from Goku, the little yellow cloud put in a burst of speed knocking Gohan into his father's lap.

Goku caught him by the shoulders and laughed. He looked around, the ocean was calm and blue, the suns' rays heating up his body and the cloud's protective aura allowed just the right amount of cool wind to keep the large man and his son just comfortable. Goku was excited, he'd last seen his friends when they visited during Chi-Chi's pregnancy. Not only did he want to catch up with how they have been doing but he was also excited to see how strong they had become. It had been a long time since he sparred with someone and didn't have to hold back. Goku smiled, he couldn't think of a more perfect morning.

Outside of Earth's orbit a transparent blue vortex formed and a small spherical ship phased into existence. The ship's occupant opened his eyes, as the process to bring him out of slumber had already begun. The ship's computer signaled their approach to the destination.

The old farmer wasn't sure what to think of the situation. One moment he was in his truck going to inspect his crops and the next a sphere like ship blocked his path. Out of it came a very large man dressed in what looked like brown and black body armor that covered his torso, shoulders and thighs. As if his stature wasn't intimidating enough the stranger's long black hair was wild and unkempt, giving him the appearance of a predatory animal. Shotgun in hand the farmer got out of the truck.

The stranger looked at the farmer and the truck with almost a hint of surprise. Then he pressed the large eye piece device on the left side of his head. A faint beeping was heard. The stranger focused his eyes on him and some sort of writing appeared on the screen. "5. Pathetic." he heard the large man say. "5? Pathetic? Mister what are you talking about? This here is my property so unless your ship is broken I'd suggest you get on going. I don't want any trouble!" said the farmer nervously to the much larger man advancing on him. His words seemed to take the stranger by surprise. "So you can speak. How very unfortunate for you but I need to stretch after being stuck in the ship for so long" said the stranger as he raised his open palm in front of him. "What the heck are you talking about? Stop right there or I'll shoot" he points the shotgun at the large man's chest, "I said stop!" a loud bang is heard as the shotgun discharges in the other man's chest. The farmer drops the gun, shocked, his whole body tense. The stranger didn't have a single scratch, completely unharmed, in fact even smiling. A white aura enveloped the man's raised palm "Nice shot. My turn now!" he heard the stranger say before the white light engulfed him.

Piccolo snapped out of his meditative state. He felt it. A large power, nothing like he ever sensed before appeared and was approaching his location fast. "How can this be? Is it Son Goku?" Impossible, he saw him now. A large man with wild long black hair landed a few feet away from him. "Huh, you're not Kakarot! Tell me green man where is Kakarot and you will live for another day."

Piccolo was trembling, he could feel the overpowering aura of the man and it's bloodlust but the man's words angered him. He was being dismissed for whoever this Kakarot was. He doubted he would be able to overpower him but with a surprise attack he might be able to get an advantage. "I don't know who this Kakarot is but you're dealing with me now HAA!" Piccolo yelled as he blasted the man with an energy wave. He couldn't believe it, the man didn't move, didn't block, just stood there and took the full force of the blast and came out of it unscathed. "I see you want to play, but with a battle power of only 322 you won't last very long. Now let me show you my technique." Piccolo saw the man raise his hand up, energy gathering in his palm. He had to escape but his body wouldn't move, he was just trembling, frozen in place. A beeping sound interrupts. The man disperses the energy harmlessly and uses his hand to touch a few buttons on his head piece. For a few moments it looks as if the man was staring at empty space. He smiles. "That must be Kakarot!" he says and flies of.

Piccolo drops to his knees breathing heavily, sweat running down is face. He was safe for now. But why wasn't he able to move? Shock, fear, no, he was supposed to be the demon king of this planet he was supposed to strike fear in the hearts of others he was supposed to be the strongest. And then it dawned on him. Until this very moment he had never actually faced someone stronger than him. Son Goku had been of comparable strength and Son Goku's friends had been weaker, not by a lot, but still weaker. Rage surfaced again. Something had to be done about this intruder but the only one strong enough to be of any help was Goku and his pack of friends. He pondered for a moment formulating a plan, it was risky but if he played it right he might just kill two birds in one shot. With his mind made up he flew towards his target.

"So yea, last year, after the contractors were done and the house remodeled we moved back to the mountain. The city is nice and living at the palace with servants and all was great especially the food!" said Goku between bites. He was sitting on the patio outside with Bulma, Roshi, Oolong and Krillin. "But it was too restrictive I much prefer the mountain with its forest and rivers. Chi-Chi does insist that we either move back to the palace or the city in a couple of years. She wants Gohan to go to one of those fancy private schools."

"I guess he really won't follow in your footsteps, eh!" said Krillin as he looked at Gohan who was playing with Turtle on the sandy shore. "Well of course I'm going to show him some moves but you know it really depends up to him how far we take it. I'm not going to force him to" suddenly Goku stood up and put the chicken leg back on the table. He was looking in Gohan's direction only upwards into the sky, concern showing on his face.

"Umm, Goku, is something wrong?" asked Krillin bewildered by his friend. "Something is coming, someone strong and it doesn't feel too good." he responded. "The boy is right." added Master Roshi. "GOHAN, TURTLE! COME HERE NOW!" yelled Goku at his son. Gohan, having never heard his father speak in such a harsh tone before, quickly rushed to his side, Turtle behind him.

Moments later the large man with body armor and wild hair landed on the shore. "Kakarot! It must be you, you look just like father!" He said looking straight at Goku. "Huh? You must have me mistaken with someone else. I'm Son Goku." answered Goku. "Who are you anyway and what are you doing here?" Goku continued. "Kakarot what's the matter with you? I'm your brother Raditz!" said the stranger. Everyone looked confused, unsure what to say. As they took a closer look at Raditz he did seem to resemble Goku. Bulma broke the silence. "Goku , you never told us you had a brother."

"That's because I never knew myself." He said looking confused. "Look, if you are my brother prove it! Grandpa Gohan would have told me if I had a brother!" he said to the stranger.

"I am not proving anything to you. I'm the one asking questions and you will give me answers. As far as I can tell you are the strongest power on this planet. Why haven't you culled it and returned? And your motive better be broken ship otherwise you will find yourself in a world of pain never experienced before!" said Raditz angrily as his tail unfolded from his waist.

"Look Goku he's got a tail like you" pointed Bulma. "Hey yea you're right!" remarked Goku. "Of course I have a tail you fool all Sayan's have one, it is the pride and…wait a minute WHERE is your tail?". "Huh, oh yea it got cut off a long time ago." Replied Goku. "What have you done, you idiot the tail is a Sayan's greatest source of power without it you can't unleash the great ape transformation!" shouted Raditz not believing his eyes.

"Great Ape, Sayan, broken ship? I don't think I understand what you are talking about "And what do you mean culled the planet?" continued Goku.

"Culled as in killed the dominant species, considering you survived to adulthood and this planets low battle power you should have had ample time to get it done by now!" Raditz said getting more and more aggravated with each passing moment. "Where is your ship it should have fed you the appropriate instructions as you got older and it should have contacted the nearest base! Don't tell me you wrecked it? Come on we don't have much time!"

"Look I really have no idea what you are talking about!' said an even more confused Goku. "I think you have the wrong guy" said Krillin as he approached the large man "Goku has no ship and he would never take any innocent lives. Now I think you should get out of here before you find yourself into trouble"

"Krillin no!" shouted Goku but before Krillin could fully put up his defenses Raditz's tail connected propelling the martial artist straight through the Kame House walls. Goku immediately dropped into a fighting stance his energy surging through his body. The intruder's eyepiece started beeping, images flashing on its screen. "I like the fire in your eyes Kakarot, but your battle power is pathethic." He said looking at the screen "besides we don't have time for this, we need to find your ship and" before he could finish, Raditz was interrupted by a soft scared voice and a sight he hadn't seen in years, a small boy with a long brown tail that was slowly wrapping around his brother's leg.

Radditz stared in disbelief, it shouldn't have been possible, there were no Sayan females left, none that he knew of at least. "Daddy what's going on?" asked a scared Gohan. "Gohan stay back", Goku pushed his son behind him "Bulma, take Gohan in the house please, NOW!".

So it was his brother's son, it only made sense, Kakarot was the only Sayan on this planet and it was now obvious this planet's species was compatible with Sayans. This complicated things even more, so far all information about this planet had been wrong, technology level, language and now his brother had gone native with a child in tow. There were a few other species with which Sayans were compatible however halfbreeds were rarely accepted and the current situation was even more precarious. Regardless of the wrong information this planet had already come to the attention of the others. At best it would become a colony at worst the original plans will stand the planet will be cleared and traded. Raditz realized that only destruction is in the future of this place and he will have to make a choice to either stand with his estranged brother or die at the hands of the others.

Raditz knew even this planet couldn't possibly stand the onslaught that it was going to be facing so he had to act fast. He had to make his brother relinquish his ties to this place it was the only way he could save him and maybe the child. Raditza decided if he couldn't convince him then he would use force, his little brother would understand once the others came. "Kakarot !" Raditz's gaze shifted back to Goku "That child is yours, I can tell, a half breed, I will give you one day of this planet to kill and bring me the heads of 100 of this species inhabitants and pledge your allegiance to me and the sayan race. If you do that your life and the child's will be spared!"

"I told you I'm not doing that and I'm not going to let you hurt" before he could finish and put up a full defense Radtz's knee connected and sent him flying creating a second hole in the Kame house. Before anyone else could react Raditz turned to the now crying Gohan grabbed him by the tail and lifted the boy to eye level. With no previous training, the pain from being lifted by the tail caused Gohan to become unconscious. Raditz could see the boy had a passing resemblance to his father but just as himself the boy obviously took much more after the mother. He wondered who the mother was his gaze going to the blue hair female which was frozen in shock. There was a vague resemblance but he doubted it, either way it wouldn't matter if he couldn't get his brother to join him. " You !" he said to Bulma. "Tell my brother that I have his child, my offer stands, 100 kills and he and the child will be spared. I will return to this place in one day's time." Raditz said as he floated of the ground and launched himself in the direction of his ship.

It was Oolong's voice that snapped both Bulma and Roshi back to attention. " Guys! Krillin and Goku need help!" yelled Oolong from inside the house. No sooner as he finished his sentence Goku and Krillin's groans drew their attention. " Ah I think my arm is broken and head is still spinning" said Krillin as was helped up by Master Roshi.

Goku came too more alert, panting "He knocked the wind out of me, I think I blacked out for a moment, where is he ? Where did he go?" he asked Bulma as he exited the crumbling house.

"Goku…"

"Wait ! where is Gohan? GOHAN!?" yelled Goku, with desperation in his voice and sinking feeling in his chest. "Goku, that man Raditz, your brother, he took Gohan! He said you have to kill 100 humans before he returns tomorrow if you want Gohan to live!"

"He's not my Brother!" snapped Goku " Grandpa Gohan would have told me if I had a brother! And I have no Idea what he is talking about sayans and killing people, I am not doing that!"

"Goku, actually what he said might have some truth to it." Interrupted Master Roshi "Huh?..what do you mean ?" asked a surprised Goku, all eyes turned to Master Roshi " You see Goku, quite a few years before we met, your grandfather Gohan called me to tell me the most interesting tale. He had found a very peculiar boy with a tail, inside what he thought was a new air ship of some sort but upon closer inspection of the ship, it's advanced technology seating for 1 and due to absence of other ships or even bodies of who could be the parents, Gohan theorized that the boy might even be from outer space. I of course dismissed such nonsense at the time, having encountered many different humans and complicated situations in my life." said Roshi, looking around and being met with the stunned silence of the group. "So you've met Goku before he started training with you?" asked Oolong confused.

"Not exactly, I had never met him before that, Gohan only told me about him, actually the last time I saw Gohan alive was when we both went to sort out the situation in the Ox kingdom" said Roshi " And I think maybe just a bit over a year later of that call I received another call from him, telling me he had adopted the boy and named him Goku. He told me that the boy was unordinarily aggressive, combattative, that he had great strength for someone so young. He told me that he had started to train him, that fighting and physical effort were the only ways to calm him down, but that a few months during their training he didn't pay attention for a moment and the boy had fallen off the side of a cliff. Gohan thought Goku to be a goner but when he got to the bottom, there was Goku, smiling and happy, laughing at an angry bird trying to save the remnants of its new build nest out of Goku's wild hair." Continued Roshi. " He also said that after the fall Goku must have hit his head very hard, he had a huge lump on the back of the head, Gohan was scared but everything seemed fine, Goku's behavior had changed, he was able to pay more attention to Gohan but still had high energy as before and the aggressiveness turned more into childlike curiosity, except for when the moon was close to being full, it came back, it made him more feral more animal like, stronger as well. The most impressive and terrifying thing had happened on the full moon. He caught Goku looking at the full moon in the middle of the night, when the moon was closest. He said the boy was almost in a trance that his body had slowly started to change became more feral grew twice as big as the house became incredibly strong and aggressive he, became a giant ape. Gohan said it took him the whole night to keep the ape from destroying the surrounding forests. By day break Goku had calmed down and transformed back without recollection of the night before."

" He figured it was the moon that caused the transformation, so he asked.."

"He asked me to never look at the full moon or the bad monster will come and destroy the land again" interrupted Goku, a somber look on his face eyes staring at the ground " The monster that crushed my grandfather was me afterall, I had always wondered about the circumstances but I never truly wanted to believe it." Continued Goku. " Either way none of that matters now, I need to stop him , I need to get Gohan back!"

"Goku, you can't take him alone, when he hit me I felt his strength, he's a monster, we need to call in Yamcha and Tien, even then I don't know if we stand a chance" replied Krillin.

"You will never succeed, you are all too weak!" a deep voice interrupted from above.

"Piccolo!" exclaimed Roshi "What do you want? If it's a fight you want now is really not a good time!" Continued Goku, clenching his fists and raising his energy.

"I'm not here to fight, I'm here because we have the same problem. That alien that made off with your son is an obstacle standing in my way. I'm here to propose a deal, we set our differences aside for now and kill the intruder." He landed on the island, looking intently for Goku's reaction.

Goku looked at Piccolo not dropping his guard. "And how can I trust that you won't stab me in the back?"

"You can't. Don't get me wrong Goku it is my destiny to conquer earth and that creature stands in my way! Once he is disposed off I'm coming straight for you!" Piccolo paused to gauge Goku's expression. His eyes focused on Goku's. "Beside, I don't think you have a choice if you want to see your son again." He finished with the faintest smirk on his face.

Silence permeated the group for a moment and then Goku smiled and dropped his guard. "Alright it's a deal." The group starred in disbelief.

"Goku you're not serious right? This is the demon king we are talking about here!" asked Oolong. "Guys I don't have much time. Like Krillin said even if we get Yamcha and Tien we might not be enough. Piccolo is here right now and the more we wait the more damage Raditz can do, not to mention what he can do to Gohan." He finished his tone leaving no room for further questioning.

"Bulma, do you have the dragon radar with you?" he continued. "Huh? Yes I do why?" asked the still shocked Bulma. "Please can you get it for us? Goha has the 4 star dragonball with him, the radar will help us locate him quicker."

"Yes of course. I will go get it now" she said and went to her airship. "Krillin." He said turning to his friend. Goku could see his old rival wanting to come as well but even if Krillin could help in getting Gohan back, if things didn't go well at least he could be revived with the dragonballs, Krillin could not. "I know you want to come along but your broken hand would only slow us down and put both us and you in danger. I think it would be better if you and Master Roshi are able to get some senzu from Master Korin and contact Tien and Yamcha." Goku finished.

Krillin looked as if he wanted to protest but seeing Goku's concerned look he relented. "Alright Goku, but make sure you stay alive until we get the senzu." His gaze turned to Piccolo "And don't get tricked by him" he finished.

Bulma returned with the dragon radar. Goku grabbed it and called for Nimbus jumping on the little yellow cloud. "Hey Piccolo think you can keep up with the Nimbus!" Goku yelled as he blasted into the sky. "Heh! I'd be embarrassed if your little toy could beat me!" the demon king replied as he followed Goku.

The gang couldn't help but stare at the two as they flew off. Shocked and at a loss of words for the events that had just transpired. Goku was an alien, his space pirate brother was here trying kidnapping Gohan and trying to kill humans and of all the people to show up to help them it was their enemy the demon king Piccolo. Bulma was the first to snap out of it.

"So guys, what's the plan here? Yamcha I can probably eventually get a hold of by satellite phone but Tien? Nobody knows where he lives or how to contact him."

"I think Goku is right." Said Master Roshi. "Well partially at least. Krillin you can't fight in your condition. You and Bulma should take her airship and make your way to Korin's tower. Master Korin will help you contact Tien as well, he will find a way. Getting the senzu beans is your top priority, Goku will probably need them sooner than later." Krillin nodded his head in agreement. The old master turned to Oolong.

"Oolong, you and me will take your airship and we will follow Piccolo and Goku." Roshi said with determination. "What!? Your crazy old man! You saw what that freak did to Goku and Krillin, what can we possibly do to help them!" said Oolong freaking out. "Yes, I don't expect to be able to do much, but someone needs to watch Goku's back and make sure he stays alive, we can also try snatch Gohan while they are fighting." Said Roshi. "You know what old man that's not a terrible idea! We grab Gohan and run. It will make it easier for Goku to fight" finished Oolong.

The group made their ways to their air ships and wished each other good luck. "Oolong you will have to drive. Just follow the direction they were going, I can still sense them so I will point you in the right direction as necessary. I the mean time I need to concentrate." said the hermit. "Concentrate on what?" asked the shape shifting pig. "Like I said I don't plan on fighting but I should be prepared for it if necessary." Said Roshi as he plopped down, cross-legged in a meditative position. As he grabbed the controls Oolong turned his head and saw a thin white shimmering aura enveloping the old master wasting no more time he took off in the direction of Goku doing his best to ignore that queasy feeling in his stomach and hope that they will all come out alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Raditz was boiling with rage; his brother chose to defy him and had even gotten the upper hand for a moment. Kakarot had showed up with the green man and challenged him. Even together their battle power shouldn't have been an issue. He was going to kill the green one, knock out his brother and end this futile resistance at once however he quickly found out that through techniques his brother and the green man were able to manipulate their energy output quite well and increase the power of their attacks. The green man's energy beam had almost gotten him if it wasn't for his reflexes, dodging simply out of instinct.

Next Kakarot had managed to subdue him by pulling his tail with a surprisingly large amount of force, enough to cause him pain and weakness to immobilize him. He'd yelled at his brother to let him go. He tried telling Kakarot that the planet's fate had been sealed the moment he landed. That he was the only choice they had to survive, that they had to kill in order to survive. Nothing was working; Kakarot was not listening only yelling at the green one to recharge his attack. Out of desperation and as a last resort he switched tactics, promised he wouldn't kill anyone that he shouldn't kill his only brother that he would leave the planet in peace.

Raditza couldn't believe it when even with the green one screaming not to do it Kakarot let go of his tail. For a moment he didn't know whether he should feel relieved to avoid death or angry at his brother's stupidity. Anger, no rage boiled over. Raditz quickly got the upper hand and slammed his brother on the ground using his foot to crush his chest.

"You idiot! You've gone native and you are a dumb naïve fool! Always finish off your enemies especially if they are stronger than you!" he pressed on Goku's chest. "Goku!" yelled Piccolo. Raditz turned to the green man. "Come try your little attack again if you dare." He taunted him, knowing full well that even if the green one was able to quickly charge the attack to the same strength then he still wouldn't be fast enough to hit Raditz with it.

"You dumb fool!" Raditz continued, pressing his foot down causing Goku to scream from pain. "I have never met anyone as stupid as you. When they come you'll be lucky if they let you live let alone your …" Before Raditz could finish his scouter started beeping at an alarmingly fast pace. For one split second he thought the green man was going to try the attack again however the scouter pointed in the direction of his ship. That made no sense to him, only his brother's half-breed was there. As he turned towards the ship he saw the door explode and the brat shooting out towards him enveloped in a thick flaming white aura.

"STOP HURTING MY DAD!"

Gohan screamed as he rocketed towards the long haired man. Raditz in his shock was not able to dodge and took the full brunt of the child on his stomach knocking him down. It took a moment for him to process what had happened. This little half-breed had generated enough power to actually knock him down, an impossible task for someone so young. Raditz staggered towards Gohan, his rage bubbling up again, the boy was now a crying heap, the white aura gone replaced by shaking, no power reading from him, the scouter barely registering his presence. The half-ling's power had changed with his emotions, the rage turned into battle power but now that it was gone he was no more than a whimpering child. Still Raditz couldn't take the risk to let his nephew run free. 

"Gohan run!" screamed Goku but the little boy stood no chance against his uncle's speed. Raditz smacked him launching him a few feet in the air and knocking him unconscious. Goku revitalized by the anger of seeing his son in danger and by the few moments of his brother's attention not being focused on him used this break in attention to launch himself at Raditz, grabbing the larger sayan and holding him in place.

"Piccolo NOW! Shot him again!" screamed Goku. Raditz himself couldn't believe it he had thought his brother was down for the count but yet again he'd gotten him pinned with newfound energy. Did Kakarot suddenly get stronger, no that couldn't be it. He felt his brothers trembling frame against his using every ounce of energy to hold him. Kakarot was not any stronger than when the fight started it was the boy's blow that weakened him. It had gotten past his defense and affected him more than expected.

The scouter started beeping at an alarming rate again and the long haired sayan could clearly see why: the green one called Piccolo was charging that blasted attack again. Raditz knew he didn't have energy left to fend it off, using his speed to dodge was the only option but with his little brother pinning him down moving was proving very difficult. Raditz feeling desperation creeping in renewed his efforts to break the hold.

"Kakarot you have to let go! You will get both of us killed! That attack will blast through us both!" Radditz tried reasoning with his brother but Goku's will was unwavering.

"What's wrong big brother you scared?" taunted Goku. "If it means getting rid of you I don't mind dying!" he continued in an almost happy but smug tone. While Goku's will was unwavering Raditz felt his brother trembling against his own force, just a little more and he would break the hold, avoid the attack and save them both. Then he will kill the green one and beat his stupid brother into submission, break every single bone in his body however Goku also felt his own trembling and took action.

"Piccolo you have to shoot now! My ribs are broken I can't hold him for any longer!" yelled a desperate Goku.

"A few more seconds, I need a few more seconds! Don't let him go Goku!" Piccolo yelled, pouring more and more energy into his fingertips, every bit of his mind focusing on keeping the energy concentrated. There could be no mistake this was his last shot, not enough energy and the attack will not get past the Sayan's defenses. Piccolo could feel the Sayan concentrating his own energy in the chest area preparing to defend against the attack, they couldn't risk him surviving, and neither he nor Goku would be in any shape to fight after that. He just needed Goku to hold him down a few more seconds.

Raditz felt it, his brother's grip was weakening, running out of stamina. This was it! One last energy burst and Raditz would break through. Just at the moment of what was supposed to be his triumph Raditz's scouter started to franticly beep again this time a second reading appeared coming from their left side. A reading powerfull enough that it was trailing the green one's attack. Was it the brat again, not hat couldn't be Raditz had knocking him with enough strength that not only would he be unconscious for a long time he would be lucky to avoid brain trauma.

Raditz shifted his eyes to the left trying to catch a glimpse of the new power and for a moment things seemed to slow down to a crawl. He felt a shock, his body stiffened in position, his brother's grip now stronger pressing down like a vise on his body. His eyes seeing a stream of sparkling lightning all around him but it wasn't until he heard a scream that he understood what had happened.

"THUNDER SCHOCK SURPRISE!"

Raditz was literally being shocked into place and by who of all people? It seemed to be the old man from the house he had found his brother at. It was him, the facial features looked the same but his body was now larger, muscles bulging enveloped by a white aura and of course the literal lightning shooting out of his hands.

"Piccolo shoot now! My attack won't hold them for long!" screamed Master Roshi. Piccolo himself almost couldn't believe it, the old fool still packed a lot of punch. He would have to make a note not to ever underestimate the old master and if needed to kill him as well when the time came for him to rule the world. The old man did buy enough time, his attack was now complete even if he wanted to continue charging he was out of energy all that he had left was concentrated in those two fingers. Piccolo would have to keep the energy concentrated enough to blast through the large Sayan and it was now or never. With every fiber of his being focusing Piccolo threw his arm forward fingers pointing at the immobile pair.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON AHH!"

The beam shot forward, the bulk of the energy concentrated on the tip, a spiraling stream encircling the beam giving it the appearance of a really long drill and that was exactly the idea. Most energy attacks Piccolo had used and had seen in practice were either of the exploding kind, little sphere's of energy that acted as little grenades or of the pushing & burning kind, beams of energy meant to knock, burn or explode on your opponent but what if you concentrated a high energy amount in a small area that would be more effective to kill your opponent than a shockwave explosion. He had seen the three eyed warrior's Dodon wave technique, a high powered thin blast with a bullet like head that penetrated your opponent's body. An assassination technique which he himself had used variations in the past as well, after all it was not a very complicated technique.

It was the principles of that technique that he used to created his own attack. The energy being concentrated in a small sphere made it hard to defend against as the opponent would have to concentrate a lot of energy in a small area to defend against the penetrating effects. Of course opponents with good ki control, like Goku, could concentrate their energy pretty fast in all areas of their body, their shields would be able to withstand the energy bullets. So what better way to penetrate the shield than a spinning drills!

Using his fingers he would keep the beam radius small and concentrate on making a drilled bit shaped tip made of highly dense energy this was the first step the second step was making sure it had enough forward momentum and balancing the energy required to have left to push the bit forward however that was not what gave it the deadly penetrating power. The third step the hardest and most important was adding the high-speed rotation. It was the high-speed rotation that really gave the attack superior penetration power like a drill going through a solid cement wall. It was why he was going to use it to kill Goku as neither Goku or his friends would expected the attack and know how to defend against it. Piccolo certainly didn't expect that the first time to use this attack during battle would be to help Goku even if now it was going to kill both Goku and the intruder.

Raditz even though paralyzed felt the attack drill through his lower chest area and from the gargled scream he figured it went clean through his brother as well. While he felt the electrocution feeling ending, he also felt his life slowly draining away with each drop of blood oozing out of his body. Both him and his brother had dropped to the ground his mind slowly conceding to the fact that he was dying, a feeling of sadness overcame him.

Raditza saw the green man and old man approaching him next to him on the ground he saw his brothers body, couldn't tell if Kakarot was still breathing or not. The sadness was quickly replaced by irony and as if to try to get one last insult in he pointed to the green one.

Piccolo flinched thinking it was another attack but then saw the sayan's face as if almost smiling. "You killed us both you idiot!" He looked as if he wanted to say something more but a cough interrupted spewing blood.

"Heh! so what! Goku's friends will have him back form the dead in no time. You see we have these things called Dragonball's that can grant any wish even bring back the dead. The only one that's wasted their life here was you!"

Raditz's eyes opened up in shock as if life was returning to them, his body shaking his eyes looked at his brother's body then back at the green man. His finger pointing to his scouter.

"You fool" he sputtered between heaves of air and coughs of blood. "This scouter is a transmitter" another cough splattering blood "two other sayans will come after me,…stronger" a heave his body trying to process air with the remaining portions of his lungs "they will hear everything" he said touching the scouter "they will be here in a year, if what you say is true.." his body reaching its limit, his face pale as if all the blood had drained Raditz pointed at Goku "tell Kakarot to survive we are the last"

Piccolo couldn't tell if the sayan meant to continue that sentence or not but it was not important now. The intruder was finally dead in a pool of his own blood and gaping hole in his stomach. But the new information he had learned was not good. Two other sayans were coming in a year's time.

"Goku, Goku! Can you hear me boy!" Piccolo saw that the old master, his hands glowing a soft white aura, was trying to get Goku to wake up. To both their surprise Goku managed to heave a breath in and opened his eyes.

"Master Roshi" he sputtered, his strength leaving with every syllable. "Gohan. Is Gohan ok?"

"He is fine just unconscious, Oolong is taking care of him" Roshi replied pointing at the humanoid pig that had just picked up Gohan. "That's good…Chi-Chi would have been angry…if I would let anything.." Goku coughed blood, his lungs desperately trying to intake air.

"Enough talking Goku, rest! We have to get you to master Korin, just last a bit longer my boy!" replied Roshi.

"I don't think I can make it.. this is it for me Master" Goku smiled, looking at the old man he continued "Dying is really awful." Goku finished with almost a laugh. His head slumped and his eyes rolled back. Roshi rested him back on the ground and closed his eyes. The old man, not being a stranger to death and this not being the first student and friend to have died in his arms, said a quick prayer to Kami to ensure Goku's safe passage to the after life even though he knew his stay would be short.

Roshi turned his attention to Oolong, without words the master spoke straight into his mind: "Oolong take Gohan, head to the ship and find Bulma and Krillin, Yamcha and Tien. Piccolo, hopefully won't dare an attack against all three of you together in his weakened state. I will hold him off as long as I can" the shape shifting pig nodded in understanding and started to slowly back away with Gohan.

"Well Piccolo it's just you and me now" Roshi turned to face the self proclaimed demon king. "Might I ask what your intentions are now? If you intend to start your rampage again now that Goku is gone, be warned I will do everything I can to stop you!" the master continued as he settled into the typical turtle style stance.

"Relax old man! While that sounds appealing, we have other problems on our hand. Haven't you heard what the long haired alien said?" Piccolo replied taking Roshi by surprise.

"Actually, I didn't hear much of anything that was going on, you see the Thunder Shock Surprise takes quite a bit of focus and raising that amount of ki was no easy feat either." Replied Roshi, slowly moving out of his stance, as he felt that Piccolo had no intentions now to fight.

"There are two other sayans, stronger than this one that will come in approximately 1 year." replied Piccolo. "He said the device on his head is a transmitter and that they will know what has happened here."

"I see, then we will need to bring back Goku sooner than later, I guess." Master Roshi said.

"Maybe not. Look." Replied Piccolo. The master turned to look at Goku's body only to see it gone. "What where did he go?" the master asked.

"It's probably Kami's plan. He knows what I know." remarked Piccolo. "Goku's friends would be of help, get them ready." He continued. "Oh and one more thing. AHhh!" Piccollo regenerated his missing arm. "I am taking the boy with me" he said as he pointed his newly grown arm at Oolong and flexed his finger. The unconscious Gohan was ripped out of the pigs arms and floated towards the demon king.

Master Roshi immediately dropped back into the Turtle fighting stance, bringing his Ki out as strong as he could. "I don't know what you think you are doing but you are not taking Goku's son away. I won't let you hurt him Piccolo!"

Piccolo looked at the old master and smirked. "You couldn't stop me even if you wanted to, besides I don't plan on hurting him, not much at least, just enough to teach him how to fight. His strength will be useful, you saw the ki he generated, the blow he delivered!" Roshi contemplated what Piccolo just said. He wasn't wrong, Gohan's blow had changed the course of the fight and the energy the boy generated was monstrous and impossible for someone so young, impossible for anyone at all he would have thought if it weren't for the power displayed by Goku's alien brother.

"That may be true, but then I will train him myself, no need for you to involve yourself, you will need to train yourself as well!" replied the master still ready in the fighting stance.

"No! A boy with this kind of power and so weak,it's obvious he's been coddled since birth! You will go soft on him, you won't push him to the brink to bring out his power. Will you stop the mother by force from taking him when she inevitably comes seeking him. Will you resist her please, a grieving wife who's husband has just died?" replied the demon king.

Roshi knew that Piccolo's words were true. Even if he could push Gohan to bring out his power he would not be able to refuse Chi-Chi's requests to take him home. And two foes stronger than Goku's brother, they would need all the help they could get but still he couldn't bring himself to do it. He could never forgive himself if the boy got hurt in anyway with Piccolo.

"I still can't let you have him Piccolo, I owe it to my student to .." the old man stopped and was intently focused for a few moements lookin almost as if he even forgot about the green demon in front of him. 

Roshi relaxed his stance "I see" he said. "Very well Piccolo you will train the boy. But if you hurt him in any way, I will make sure you face consequences!"

"Very well old man! Get the rest ready, we will meet up in one years time." replied Piccolo, deciding that challenging the turtle master on his empty threat was not worth the time. Piccolo grabbed the floating boy and flew away to start their training.

Oolong rushed up to the turtle master. "Master Roshi! Are we just going to let Piccolo take Gohan?" asked Oolong.

"I wasn't going to, but then Kami himself asked that I go along with it. Come we have to find Bulma and Krillin and contact the others. Dangerous times are ahead of us and we need to prepare." The master sighed as he started to walk towards the airship. "We also have to inform Chi-Chi, and hope we survive." Roshi finished.

Oolong stared for a moment longer at the small dot that was Piccolo and Gohan slowly becoming smaller and smaller. Next his gaze falls on the large alien that had started this whole thing. He didn't know whether it was greed or instinct that was compelling him to grab the eyeware of the alien but he didn't really care. Oolong took the equipment and rushed towards Master Roshi, realizing that his queasiness had only taken an adrenaline powered break and was now back in full force. A strange rumbling only further confirmed the feeling that this was only the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Krillin couldn't believe the news about Goku's passing. Yes he had felt the power of the alien himself, it was just that Goku had always seemed somehow invincible, somehow he would always pull through. After all he had done it many times in the past.

Bulma and Krillin, now with his arm fixed thanks to a senzu bean from Korin, reconnected with Roshi and Oolong at the Kame house, Roshi informing them of the situation.

"And Goku's body just disappeared?" asked Krillin.

"Yes, Kami's doing." replied the old master. "Apparently Goku will be undergoing special training in the afterlife in preparation for the other sayans. We are not to wish him back until the sayan's arrive."

Krillin couldn't help but feel relief that Goku will be able to train for the upcoming threat while dead but also he felt a tinge of jealousy pierce his thoughts. When he had been dead during the King Piccolo ordeal there was no training, just a black abyss and then he was back. He vaguely remembered a red giant, but that could have also been his imagination.

"And Gohan, you said Piccolo took him to train? Why did you let him take him? He's just a child!" asked Bulma her tone infused with concern for Goku's son.

Roshi looked down, almost unsure if he has made the right decision.

"At first I wasn't going to let him. I prepared myself to fight even though my Thunder Shock Surprise left me pretty drained, I figured Piccolo himself would be even in worse condition or weak enough that Oolong could run away with the boy." the master replied.

"But again it was Kami himself that requested that I let Piccolo go through with this. Kami contacted me telepathically. He assured me that Piccolo won't harm the boy, that it will be a good experience to distance him from his demon king past." continued Roshi.

"Was Gohan that powerful master? He didn't show any special power when he was here, he felt very normal!" asked Krillin. "I find it hard to believe he will be of help with only 1 year of training."

"Yes, normally I would agree but I saw his power with my own eyes. The boy generated enough Ki and hit Goku's brother strong enough to hurt him. It changed the tide of the fight; it allowed Goku to get the upper hand. Now I don't think Gohan did it consciously but instead reacted to seeing his dad get hurt either way that power needs to be drawn out and harnessed. It could be what will allow us to win in the upcoming battles!" Roshi answered.

"Right." Krillin affirmed unsurely, trying to think of all the implications of today's events. "I guess we will have to train as well. Bulma was able to get Yamcha on the sat phone and Master Korin said he will be able to contact Tien and Chouzu. Yajirobe will contact us when they are on the way to the tower." The former monk continued.

"Yes, we will head out to Master Korin. We can't rely only on Goku and Piccolo. These aliens are stronger than anything we can imagine, every bit of help will be required. Pack only essentials we should head out soon." Roshi agreed with Krillin.

"Guys! Aren't you forgetting one thing?" Bulma interrupted. "Someone has to go and tell Chi-Chi."

Silence fell on the group. In the commotion of everything they had all forgotten about Chi-Chi. It is their friend who died today but it was her husband and her child that were taken away. For them it seemed like today had been an eternity but for her it would have just been just a bit over half a day.

"I saw it happen so I will go, besides Goku is my student it is part of my duty." Roshi said solemnly. It was not the first time he had to inform a spouse of their beloved's dead. He had gone through many trials in his long life some that ended in much grief and sorrow. The good part about this was that Goku would be revived with the dragonballs, the bad part was that it might not matter if they can't defeat the aliens. And the worst part was the situation with Gohan, there was no way Chi-Chi would accept it. A confrontation would Piccolo might be inevitable.

"I will go with you Master." Krillin said, his tone leaving no room for protest. "Goku's my best friend." Roshi nodded at his pupil.

"Ok then. You guys take one of the airships. Me and Oolong will meet up with Yamcha and I guess we can all meet up at Korin's tower. Well Yamcha will, I guess there is no point for me and Oolong to go there." Said Bulma, Roshi and Krillin already preparing.

"Oh Bulma!" Oolong spoke up. "Come check this out." He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside to his airship. "I got it off the alien. The device on his face, he said it was a communication device."

Bulma took the scouter off Oolong to get a closer look. Her mind already racing filling with ideas and possibilities. Throughout this ordeal she hadn't given it too much thought but they actually met an alien. Two if she counted Goku and this in her hand was alien technology probably surpassing everything they had come up with. And of course there was still the ship! Gohan had burst out of it according to Roshi but there must still be parts of it. An alien ship, the possibilities were endless.

"Oolong what about the ship? Was there anything left of it?" she asked.

"Yea, there was. The door was broken when Gohan burst out about but the rest of it was pretty much intact. Maybe a bit dented and burned but mostly intact." The pig replied.

"Hey guys we are off! Make sure to tell Yamcha to meet us at Korin's!" Krilliin said as he and Roshi were boarding their air ship.

"Got it! You guys give Chi-Chi our condolences and remember to let her know we are bringing Goku back with the Dragonballs!" Bulma replied.

"In the meantime, Oolong let's go to where the ship is. We have to secure it before anyone else finds it." the scientist continued. Krillin and Roshi waved as their ship took off.

"What about Yamcha?" Oolong asked.

"Don't worry he will have his sat-phone on him. I will call him and tell him to go straight to Korin's Tower." replied Bulma. "You drive us to where the ship is. I will have to make a few phone calls and get my dad's help. It's not going to be easy to safely get the ship ourselves."

With things settled Bulma and Oolong set out to deal with the task at hand.

For Chi-Chi, today had been a good day. Her husband and son were off visiting their friends so she's had the unique opportunity to get some time alone. She spent the morning taking a well deserved hot bath and a thorough scrub. Ever since last year when they moved back to the mountain she'd found that there was always some task that needed to be performed outside and with that came the respective toll on your skin. Nothing that some scrubbing, exfoliating and moisturizing wouldn't cure in the long term. All she needed was some pampering.

In the afternoon the Ox princess did some preemptive cooking. Goku was somehow always hungry, if there was food available that man would eat it. At the palace Goku kept sneaking up in the middle of the night to grab a snack and would end up eating half the food before he could stop himself. The two cooks were used to making oversized meals, after all they were serving the Ox King. Her father was an enormous man by all standards and he required a lot of food but add in Goku's appetite and they almost quit after the first month.

She had to give raises to the two cooks to convince them two stay and the midnight snacking only stopped when the older cook, a moustache sporting man in his early 50s that had been with the family since before Chi-Chi was born, caught him in the act and gave him hell. Both her and her father and all the servants rushed to the kitchen and witnessed the ordeal. After that Goku put an end to the habit, it seemed the embarrassment got to him though he never admitted it.

Her skills had improved greatly over the years, practice makes perfect and there had been a lot of opportunity to do so. Of course Goku never complained and always praised her abilities but Gohan, who's appetite certainly was big but not nearly as ferocious as his fathers, with honesty that could only ever be found in a child would voice his approval and disapproval of the meals.

It was in the evening, while reviewing documents her father had sent over, that her day was ruined. An airship had just landed in her front yard. Her father wasn't coming over and Goku left with Gohan on the Nimbus cloud, Chi-Chi rushed outside curious to who it could be. When she saw the solemn faces of Master Roshi and Krillin a feeling of dread came over her.

"Chi-Chi." Master Roshi started.

"Master Roshi? Krillin? What's going on ? Why are you here? Goku and Gohan are supposed to be with you?" she answered.

"Chi-Chi" Krillin continued. "Can we go talk inside? Please it's important"

"Yes" she answered, unsure of what to expect. Each step leading them inside a giant knot was growing and tightening in her chest.

While sitting in the living room Krillin and Roshi start recounting the events since morning. The princess listening, the shock preventing her from moving a muscle, was completely frozen in on the couch.

"Chi-Chi, we will use the Dragonballs and wish Goku back" Krillin continued.

"You..You... let him take Gohan" her small trembling voice interrupted.

"How could you? My Gohan?" She continued each word said gaining volume.

"YOU LET THAT MONSTER TAKE MY GOHAN!" she erupted with fury and pain, tears now dropping on her cheeks. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! HE'S A MONSTER!" her body sprang into action grabbing Master Roshi by the shirt.

"Chi-Chi I told you, Kami himself insisted." Roshi tried to justify his actions but even he had his reservations.

"I DON'T CARE! THAT'S MY BABY BOY! YOU ARE TAKING ME TO WHERE HE IS! I AM GETTING GOHAN BACK!" she interrupted him. Her face now flushed red with ager.

"Wait now Chi-Chi, let me reasonable about this. Kami wouldn't have done this if wasn't for a good reason." Krillin chimed in, trying his best to calm the angry Ox princess.

"Reasonable!? My husband is dead and my son has been kidnaped by a demon and you want me to be reasonable!" her eyes now bawling, her face filled by streams of tears.

"I don't care what it takes I'm getting Gohan back. Even if I have to die trying." She continued, her hands wiping at the uncontrollable tears.

Both Krillin and Roshi fell into uncomfortable silence. There wasn't anything they could say that would change her mind and stop her. They themselves didn't like the idea and they couldn't help but feel somewhat shameful for having to rely on a child to help them in the upcoming battles.

The silence was broken by the sound of knocking on the door.

This got the attention of all three occupants of the living room. The knock was surprising enough that it shocked Chi-Chi out of her crying stupor.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Krillin asked heading towards the door. Krillin was both relieved for the distraction and concerned. He had tried to sense the person behind the door but couldn't get a reading. It just felt empty.

"Who is it?" he asked apprehensively. After a few seconds passing with no answer Krillin shoots Master Roshi a concerned look. The old master steps in front of Chi-Chi pushing her back behind him. He nods to Krillin to open the door.

Krillin, anxiety, kicking in, mentally readies his defenses and turns the handle. He had been caught off-guard once today he wouldn't let it happen again.

Opening the door Krillin is met by a big bright wide open eyes and an unwavering smile bordering on creepy.

"Mr. Popo? What are you doing here?" Krillin asked surprised.

"Good evening Krillin, Roshi and Chi-Chi. Kami sent me. May I come in?" the genie asked.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Chi-Chi interrupted.

"He is Kami's helper. He came and picked Kami up at the end of the tournament, after Goku defeated Piccollo." Roshi answered for the genie.

"Come in I guess." Chi-Chi welcomed the genie, memories of their brief encounter returning to her.

"Thank you Chi-Chi." Said the lookout caretaker making his way into the living room. "I am here on Kami's behalf. Krillin and Roshi, Kami would like to invite you to the look out to train for the upcoming battle with the aliens. The warriors Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu are already on their way to Korin's look out." He explained to the master and pupil then turned towards Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi, Kami invites you as well to join him on the lookout. He would like to personally talk to you. He said if you wished he would share with you Gohan's location." The genie continued.

The attention turned to the Ox princess. She had to admit she was a bit curious, Goku talked about the lookout and it always intrigued her to see it but even more importantly this was her chance to find Gohan.

"Ok!" she said "I will go. I will find out where Gohan is and take him home." She continued with determination.

"Very well. Then please meet everyone at Korin's tower and head up together. Kami and I will be making preparations. Thank you!" He finished.

With that said Mr. Popo walked out of the house and jumped up on a floating carpet, landing directly in a cross-legged position. The carpet took off with a small audible woosh! and soon disappeared into the distance.

"I guess we should head out as well." Master Roshi remarked. "We can take our airship to Korin's"

Chi-Chi grabbed a few things she thought she would need and made a quick sat phone call to explain the situation to her father the Ox king.

The ride to Korin's tower was expectedly awkward with Chi-Chi mostly looking out the windows at the surrounding scenery, Roshi meditating and Krillin concentrated on driving. When they got to the tower, due to Korin expecting them, they were able to fly directly to the top. There they found Yamcha eagerly waiting for them.

"Hey Master Roshi! Krillin!" the once desert bandit greeted the disembarking airship occupants. "Bulma called and said to come straight here instead. Master Korin brought me up to speed but he said it's best you guys go over" he stopped when he saw the Chi-Chi stepping out of the airship after Krillin.

"Chi-Chi." he said, the words feeling as stuck in his throat after seeing the sad but almost empty expression on her face. "I'm sorry for your loss but we will bring Goku back!"

She looked at him barely registering his concerned demeanor. "Thank you…I guess." Yamcha decided not press the issue further; it was obvious to him that she was not in the mood for it.

"What about Tien and Chioatzu?" asked Krillin breaking the awkward silence.

"They will be here soon enough. Yajirobe found them, he is bringing them here" Master Korin answered.

No sooner than they spoke those words the sound of an airship was heard approaching the tower.

The small four seater ship belonging to Yajirobe came to a stop at the edge of the platform. The rotund samurai exited the vehicle and turned it into a capsule all in one smooth motion. Behind him were the three eyed champion and the diminutive warrior.

"Hey guys! Rough day huh?" he said almost half jokingly turning to the group. While his words meant no harm he immediately regretted it when he saw Chi-Chi in attendance.

"Oh hey Chi-Chi! Don't worry we will get Goku back!" he continued, unsure what to else to say in this situation. Tien and Chiaotzu nodded silently in agreement.

It was Chiaotzu that brought back focus to why they were gathered.

"Master Roshi what happened ? Yajirobe told us some of the story but he said it would be best to ask you and Krillin to get all the details. Is Goku really an alien?" the doll like fighter asked

"I am afraid so my boy." Roshi was about to launch into the events of this morning when a swoosh sound followed by a gust of air interrupted him. Mr. Popo had arrived perched up on his flying carpet.

"Hello." The genie said without breaking his trademark smile.

"I am glad you have all gathered here. You have all been invited to Kami's look out. I will take you there, please step on the carpet." The genie finished and pointed at the flying carpet he was standing on as the carpet itself magically increased in size as to accommodate all of them.

Everyone stood a bit, unsure who should move first, Korin was about to speak up but it was Chi-Chi who broke the stalemate. She climbed on the carpet followed by Chiaotzu and Tien with Krillin and Roshi last.

Korin turned to Yajirobe and smacked him across the back with his cane.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked the heavy swordsman.

"You are going as well idiot! You're going to get off your lazy ass and defend earth with the rest!" the cat deity responded.

"What! Me? There's no way! I'm not fighting those things! "

"Yes you are! You've gotten lazy over the last few years and fatter than before!" Korin said with unusual seriousness.

Yajirobe had never had a problem with his weight, in fact he was proud of his size but this time he felt a bit conscious of Korin's remarks. Maybe it was the years spent together that he'd gotten attached to the old deity.

"Besides, as my disciple it is your duty to represent us and help in earth's defense. I will not have Kami say we did not help!" Korin finished.

Yajirobe stood for a moment then made for the carpet. He had been living at Korin's for a few years now. The cat deity had started teaching him, well more like imparting knowledge and the samurai, for all his faults, did take the knowledge to heart however this was the first official acknowledgement of their relationship. Even under the circumstances, Yajirobe felt a slight sense of honor hearing Korin's acknowledgement.

"Disciple, huh? Well if I die I'm going to come back and haunt you." He said as he got on the carpet.

The rise to the lookout was quick and silent, the impenetrable clouds parting themselves for their ascent.

None had been to the lookout before they had only heard Goku or Korin talk about but words could not describe what the beauty of the place. High above Korin's tower, an unexplainable structure in its own, floated Kami's palace, defying all laws of know physics and magical capabilities. The sheer size of the spinning top like structure overwhelmed the warriors. The marble like white tiled ground reminded them in a way of the tournament arena of course this had a much more ethereal and warm feeling to it.

Scientific knowledge dictated that nothing should be able to grow at this height and yet there were small gardens and rows of trees neatly arranged all around the structures. Mr. Popo was taking them to what was the main structure which the fighters assumed was Kami's palace even though it looked more like a temple. A three domed building with each dome that looked to be three or four stories high surrounded by two marshmallow like watch towers on the left and right of it. They landed in front of the entrance and to their surprise Kami was already waiting for them.

Even though they had met Kami at the previous tournament his appearance was still somewhat jarring to them. He looked like an ancient wrinkled up Piccolo. None of the company present was sure how address earth's guardian. Do they bow or do they pray to him should they call him Mr. Kami or just Kami none were sure how to start the conversation but to their relief Mr. Popo lead the way.

"Kami" the genie stated in a very calm but monotone voice. "I have gathered Earth's greatest fighters as requested."

"Thank you Mr. Popo." The guardian responded.

"Thank you all for gathering here" he said next addressing the warriors. "As most of you already know from the events that have taken place today, Earth is facing an unprecedented danger never before encountered in our lifetimes, where the survival of the planet itself is at stake."

"You are gathered here because in my opinion you are the best chance at stopping this threat. I will make available to you all the tools and capabilities of the lookout and all of my knowledge in order to prepare you to fight for your survival and ours." The guardian continued.

"Now I cannot technically force any of you to fight" he said scanning the warriors "however I do know that if we do not face this threat with everything we have we will not win!" his gaze briefly stopping on Chi-Chi, a fact that did not go unnoticed by either Roshi or Krillin.

"Please, you do not have to make your decision right now. Mr. Popo has prepared a very delicious dinner for all of you. Eat and rest and I am sure you still have a lot of questions about today's events. I think it is best they be answered by those who witnessed the whole ordeal." Kami said indicating towards Roshi and Krillin.

"In the meantime, I would like to have a word with Mrs. Son. Please follow me" Kami said leading an eager Chi-Chi into the temple structure.

Mr. Popo led the warriors to the main hall where dinner was set up for them. The fighters started conversing with Tien and Chiaotzu asking the bulk of the questions as they were most in the dark about the details of the day with Roshi and Krillin filling in the blanks for everyone and Yajirobe mostly stuffing his face at a pace that reminded everyone of Goku.

About 45 minutes had passed when Kami and Chi-Chi emerged from inside the belly of the temple. Kami led the way with Chi-Chi half a step behind him his stoic face in contrast with the sadness emanating from Chi-Chi's where one could obviously tell that tears were being held back.

The group unconsciously but anxiously stood up from their seats. They knew that the reason Kami went to talk over with Chi-Chi was the matter of young Gohan. Before any could ask Kami spoke.

"Mr. Popo" the guardian started "please make preparations to take Chi-Chi to where Gohan is."

That answered the question on everyone's mind. They would have to go retrieve Gohan from Piccolo.

"Chi-Chi I will come with you" master Roshi spoke first.

"Same here Chi-Chi! I missed the main bout but I'm not letting you go at it alone and I'm sure the rest are thinking the same, right guys?" followed Yamcha. Tien, Krillin and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Thank you but that won't be necessary." The Ox princess replied leaving the warriors confused. "Master Roshi will be enough."

"But Chi-Chi what if Piccolo is going" Krillin tried to interject but was cut off by the princess.

"Then me, Roshi and Mr. Popo will handle him. Please don't argue with me on this as I've made my decision." She said raising her hand up to indicate the she will not continue this conversation.

The flying carpet journey to Piccolo's location was spent in silence, Roshi understanding from Chi-Chi's tense demeanor that she was in no mood to talk. As they approached the wild forest the demon king was residing they could make out the light of the camp fire from a few miles away, illuminating what was otherwise a dark void due to the clouds covering the sky. It wasn't long before Roshi felt Piccolo flying towards them and it seemed that Chi-Chi had as well.

"Mr. Popo, please take us down closer to where Gohan is." she requested, the genie obliging, forcing the demon king to change direction as well in order to intercept them on the ground a little away from the camp fire.

The demon king landed, blocking their path, ready for a fight even though he was a bit surprised when he initially sensed only the woman, the old man and the caretaker. He had expected all of Goku's friends to come and attack him to get the child back. Either way he was not going to let it happen.

"If you think you are going to take the boy back"

"Shut up." He was interrupted by Chi-Chi "I don't need to hear it. I'm going to get to you in a moment. But first I'm going to speak with my son" she said as she walked towards Gohan.

Piccolo was stunned and to his surprise moved out of her way. He had expected yelling, hysteria and a barrage of insults from the woman instead her command was steel and her killing intent penetrated deep into his core. If he didn't know for a fact that he was many times stronger than her he would have cowered in fear. Instead he turned to Roshi.

"What's your game old man?" he asked before realizing Roshi was just as stunned as he was. "I'm not sure, she hasn't said a word to me. We'll have to wait and see." The master replied, the whole party now watching Chi-Chi wake a sleeping Gohan.

Being just out of earshot Roshi could not make out the whole conversation between the boy and his mother. The screaming , crying and sobbing from Gohan were obvious so were the hugs and kisses but the remaining exchange had not been audible.

It had only been a few minutes when Chi-Chi stood while Gohan was still hugging her leg and waist when she once again stunned the observers.

The Ox princess grabbed and squeezed Gohan's tail lifting him up in the air. The shock and pain knocking the boy out once again. She hugged her son and kissed his forehead one more time then she placed him back down near the fire to sleep and marched straight to the demon king.

"Listen to me demon!" she said grabbing Piccolo by his clothes and with unnatural strength pulled him closer to her. "If you hurt my son in any way I will make you regret it! I will make your life Miserable! I will find you wherever you are and I will return the PAIN A THOUSAND TIMES OVER!"

With each word spoke increasing in intensity and anger Piccolo could now see her eyes slowly changing. While before they had been focused determined and without tears. Now they were turning to those of a desperate and concerned mother intent on moving heaven and earth herself to protect her child, tears slowly forming.

"I WILL KILL YOU PICOLLO! DO YOU UNDERTSAND I WILL KILL YOU!" she dropped her head down looking at the ground for a moment.

"And if you don't think I can do it." She said in a low whisper face still looking at the ground. Her shaking hands still holding the demon by his clothes.

"I promise you, I will kill Kami if I have to. Just to see you die." She finished raising her head looking straight into his eyes, while her own were filled with rolling tears.

With that she let go of the demon king and turned back towards the flying carpet with each step trying to calm down her instinct to sob uncontrollably. Both Roshi and Mr. Pop were stunned to silence as was the demon king for there was no doubt in their minds that she would kill Kami if she needed to.

As she reached the carpet Chi-Chi stopped and turned around looking at the demon king again.

"Piccolo!" she said, her eyes being returning to being determined and fierce.

"Make sure Gohan gets strong. Make sure my boy survives!" with that said she turned around and jumped back on the carpet. Mr Popo and Roshi taking that as their cue to go as well.

Piccolo stood there for a moment absorbing all that happened. This was not how he imagined this to go down. Then again he had not imagined any of today's events could happen. He looked at the passed out Gohan then back at the diminish dot that was his mother being whisked away on the carpet. He couldn't help but get excited at unlocking Gohan's power, after all the boy seemed to take after his mother.

As Mr. Popo was directing their journey back to the lookout the old master couldn't help stay silent this time.

"Chi-Chi." He said getting her attention. "That was quite" he hesitated for a moment unsure what words to use "unexpected" he continued.

"It was not an easy decision my dear that is obvious. I am worried for you, some of the things you said while understandable are also unsettling." He continued unsure.

Chi-Chi had turned towards him and now Roshi could see that she was just a terrified an confused mother, unsure of her decision, tears once again rolling down her from her eyes with small quiet sobs escaping.

"Master Roshi" she said ignoring his concerns. "Now that you know where Gohan is you can find him again? You can sense Piccolo and find him again right? Please! Please come check up on him? Make sure he is alright? You will won't you? Please?" she said grabbing the old man by the shoulders, her eyes filled with tears. "I don't think I can come again and leave without him!"

Roshi only looked at her and before realizing it fatherly instincts that he hadn't used in a very long time took over. He pulled Chi-Chi into a comforting hug allowing the distressed mother to unload her tears on his shoulders.

"Yes my child. Of course I will."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **Well I have one review so I might as well address it:**

 **RegularDude:**

 **When I was reading the summary of this fic I was having some high hopes for this. I was expecting a more realistic retelling of Dragonball z. But a bunch of stuff instantly doesn't make sense such as Piccolo and Goku being able to easily communicate with Raditz to little to no problems. Raditz is an alien from another world that has never had contact with earth he shouldn't be able to have spoke the same language as them. You tried to make all the other characters smarter but Goku, Piccolo and Raditz are dumb as shit.**

 **Second you should really space your paragraphs cause not everyone is willing to read a whole block of words like that. Also if you wanna do a retelling like that then you should check out this.**

 **s/12863641/1/The-Optimised-Wish-Project**

I thought about the communication problem before I even started writing this but at the time I just couldn't find an appropriate response for why they would be able to communicate even though they are from different worlds. I had a few options in mind but I wasn't sure and I'm still not sure if I want to take my story in that direction yet. I may solve the communication plot point or I may ignore it completely the way they do in a lot of sci-fi shows.

Not sure what you mean by Goku, Piccolo and Raditza are dumb as shit. I try to make them similar to cannon the same with the other characters. But if you find them dumb shit you are very much entitled to your opinion.

You are right about spacing the paragraphs. I'm trying to work on that. My writing technique/style pretty much sucks.

I checked out the first chapter of the story in the link and couldn't get through it. I was immediately turned of when I saw it was inspired by HPMOR. I am not a fan of that story or of the super rational protagonist. A smart character that would make reasonable decisions sure no problem bring it but the super rational one outlined in both HPMOR and the above are just to unrealistic for me. I like my characters to stay closer to source and not have drastic changes. Make them more human sure but nothing that takes away what I liked about the characters in the first place.

That's all for now!

Stay tuned for NEXT TIME ON DRAGONBALL Z!


End file.
